Aphonia
by Serigala Pemalas
Summary: Arata terbangun disebuah ruangan bersama Aoi, namun dirinya tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun/ Aphonia by Serigala Pemalas/ Tsukiuta by Tsukino Production/ 28th April, I serve this as a present for Arata birthday. Hope u enjoy it!


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aphonia**

 **Summary** : Arata terbangun disebuah ruangan bersama Aoi, namun dirinya tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun/ **Aphonia** by **Serigala Pemalas** / **Tsukiuta** by **Tsukino Production** / 28th April, I serve this as a present for Arata birthday. Hope u enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer** : Tsukiuta selamanya milik Tsukino Production!  
Aku mah apah,, butiran debu~...

 **Rate** : ambil tengah2, **T+**!

 **Warning!** : AU, awas typo ya, OOC—mungkin atau memang—.

 _Percayalah. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat author dengan menulis fic ini,_

 _kalaupun ada itu hanya kesenangan tersendiri saat menulis_ _:D_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kala itu, Arata merasa berbeda seperti biasanya. Ia mendapati dirinya terbangun diruangan putih yang cukup luas, jendela disampingnya terbuka membawa aroma musim semi dan kelopak bunga sakura yang beberapa berhamburan diatas selimutnya. Sinar mentaripun tidak terlalu menusuk.

Semuanya terasa sangat damai membuat dirinya yang baru saja terbangun ingin kembai terlelap, sampai sebuah suara memanggil.

"Arata?"

Kepala bersurai hitam itu menengok kesamping, kearah seorang pemuda seumuran yang telah ia kenal sejak kecil yang kini memandanginya dengan wajah dan senyuman ramah seperti biasa.

"Pagi, Arata."

Arata hanya tersenyum ketika mendapat salam dari orang yang selalu ia ejek dengan sebutan 'Pangeran' itu. Ingin rasanya segera ia balas salam Aoi tersebut.

"Pa—kh—?!"

 _Eh?_

Ia coba kembali membuka mulutnya, mencoba mengeluarkan kalimat.

Tapi tak bisa.

Arata tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, mengagetkan Aoi disampingnya. Pemuda april itu tanpa sabar memegangi tenggorokannya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Suaranya tak keluar?!

Sang _partner_ memandanginya bingung, "Arata?"

 _Aoi! Aoi! Suaraku_ —bagaikan ada sekumpulan tulang ikan yang tersangkut ditenggorokan, Arata bahkan tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

 _APA YANG TERJADI?!_

Arata berteriak dalam benaknya. Jakunnya bergerak namun tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar. Wajah yang biasanya tak berekspresi itu kini memunculkan wajah panik luar biasa yang membuat Aoi khawatir.

"Arata? Ada apa, kau butuh sesuatu?"

Mata hitam Arata membulat atas perkataan Aoi, bukan, bukan karena perkataan Aoi. Tapi karena perkataannya barusan ditambah dengan gerakan tangan yang ia ketahui itu adalah bahasa isyarat.

Jangan katakan—tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Arata mencoba menguatkan dirinya. Kedua tangannya meraih pundak Aoi, kembali ia membuka mulut mencoba membawa keluar satu kalimat keluar dari tenggorokannya. Namun tak bisa...

Kini ia tertunduk lemas. Keringat mulai muncul bersama perasaan panik yang makin mengisi tubuh Arata. Aoi melihatnya mulai merasa takut atas tindakan teman masa kecilnya barusan.

"Arata?"

Mata anak kedua keluarga Uduki itu menangkap cepat sebuah buku catatan dan pen yang terletak dimeja samping tempat tidurnya. Tanpa sabar dan perasaan panik ia menyambar buku serta pen tersebut lalu mulai menulis cepat. Hitungan 6 detik buku itu diarahkan pada Aoi.

["SUARAKU HILANG"]

Aoi hanya mengerjapkan mata, ketika ia ingin bersuara. Buku catatan tersebut ditarik dan kembali ditulis dengan cepat.

["INI ANEH! AOI, KATAKAN! AKU KENAPA?!"]

"Arata... begini—" Aoi ingin meraih tangan kanan sang sahabat yang kembali menulis dengan gelisah di buku catatannya.

["HAJIME _-SAN_ , HARU _-SAN_ , DAN YANG LAIN MANA?!"]

"Eh?" Aoi memandang aneh. "Hajime _-san_ itu... siapa?"

 _Eh?_

Kini Arata yang memandang aneh Aoi. Tidak mungkin Aoi tidak ingat dengan Hajime-san ataupun Haru _-san_. Ada yang salah, pikir Arata. Kembali ia mencorat-coret buku ditangannya, namun gerakan tangannya terhenti dengan sentuhan jemari sang sahabat. Memberikan tanda Arata harus menatap Aoi yang kini memandang serius.

"Arata, aku tidak terlalu suka membicarakan ini. Tapi, kau sudah bisu sejak kita kecil. Dan selama itu kamu mengurung diri dan hanya berteman denganku. Jadi, aku tidak tahu siapa Hajime _-san_ dan Haru _-san_ ini..."

Arata tersentak. Nafasnya perlahan memburu. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Arata menjambak rambutnya. Ia kembali panik, diikuti nafas yang semakin memendek dan cepat. Aoi mencoba menenangkannya.

Namun Arata kembali menyambar buku dan penanya. Memperlihatkan kalimat yang ia tulis sebesar mungkin.

["AKU BISA SEMBUHKAN?"]

Aoi tercekat, matanya tak sanggup memandang satu kalimat yang tertulis besar dibuku yang terarah tepat diwajahnya. Terasa seperti ditampar dengan sangat keras, Aoi merasakan matanya terasa panas dan mulai terisak perlahan.

"Arata—hiks... maaf... ugh, maafkan aku..."

' _Aoi?'_ benak Arata memanggil, ia turun dari tempat tidur mengikuti sang sahabat yang entah kenapa kehilangan kekuatan kakinya. Benak Arata terus berbicara menanyakan ada apa kepada pemuda dihadapannya.

"A-aku juga ingin kau sembuh—hiks, tapi dokter... dia bilang... Arata tidak bisa—maafkan aku, Arata..." airmata mengalir deras dari kedua belah mata sang surai platina, kedua tangan Aoi meremas lengan baju Arata.

Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, lebih tepatnya tak akan pernah bisa. Arata memandang punggung sahabatnya yang bergetar hebat. Dan seakan kepalanya dihantam oleh batu besar, Arata tiba-tiba merasakan kepalanya sakit luar biasa.

Dan yang ia ingat, dirinya kembali menutup mata. Kembali tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Sebuah suara memanggilnya, suara yang sangat familiar baginya...

"Arata, banguuun!"

Badan sang pemuda surai hitam terhentak, diikuti mata yang terbuka tiba-tiba. Terdengar Aoi berteriak kaget. Arata menoleh cepat, tak memperdulikan keanehan banyaknya keringat yang tiba-tiba menghampiri wajah dan tubuhnya, Arata bangun dan meraih kedua lengan sang _partner_.

"AOI!"

 _Suaranya keluar!_

"I-iya...?"

Kedua tangan Arata kini berganti memegang tenggorokannya. _Suaranya keluar!_

"Aoi! Suaraku keluar!" wajah lega setengah matinya tak bisa disembunyikan. Aoi yang melihat ekspresi langka dari orang yang telah berteman lama dengannya itu hanya melongo tak jelas dan tak mengerti akan maksud orang dihadapannya.

"Syukurlah... suaraku bisa kembali."

"Huh?"

Baru saja Arata ingin mengambil nafas lega, dirinya kembali teringat sesuatu. Membuat ia bangkit dari tempat yang baru disadari adalah tempat tidurnya. Keringat kembali datang membuat beberapa peluh jatuh dari wajah Arata. Dan untuk beberapa alasan Aoi panik ketika Arata berlari keluar pintu kamarnya dan mulai berteriak.

Arata langsung berjalan cepat menuju ruang tengah, berharap apa yang ia pikirkan tidak terjadi. Sedangkan Aoi harus mulai berlari mengejar Arata.

"HAJIME _-SAN_! HARU _-SAN_!"

"A-Arata! Tunggu, jangan keluar dulu!"

"OI, KEPALA PINK! KAKERU!"

"Huwaah! Arata, tunggu—!"

"HAJIME-SA—!"

 _CTAAR CTAAR_

Suara konfeti membuat sang surai hitam terdiam ditempat, menata sekelilingnya. Diikuti jatuhnya hiasan dari konfeti, ada empat suara yang bergabung menjadi satu dan berteriak.

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARATA!"**

"Arata _-san_! Selamat ulang tahun!"

"Pagi, Arata. Dan selamat ulang tahun."

"Hmp! Berterima kasihlah aku yang suuuper sibuk ini bersedia merayakan ulang tahunmu!"

"Koi _tsundere_."

"Kakeru _-san_ , diam."

"Hari ini duapuluh delapan april. Arata, selamat ulang tahun."

Sang april terdiam. Ruang tengah dorm mereka yang biasa kini telah terhias berbagai macam bentuk hiasan kertas, serta spanduk ukuran cukup besar bertuliskan ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Kue ulang tahun besar terpajang jelas dimeja bersamaan dengan hidangan lain. Dan matanya berhenti kepada empat orang yang ia yakini merupakan orang-orang ditim yang sama dengannya dalam dunia perartisan.

"Aaah, padahal sudah susah-susah buat kejutan. Tiba-tiba Arata lari begitu sih..." Aoi akhirnya berhasil menyusul dan berdiri disamping sang sahabat.

"Mi... mpi..." bisik Arata.

"Hn, Arata?"

"Itu semua cuma mimpi... huwaaaah..."

"Eh, eh, Arata! Kenapa tiba-tiba menekuk lutut begitu? Perutmu sakit?!"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya punggung Arata yang terlihat seperti bergetar. Bukan hanya Aoi yang terlihat khawatir, Haru serta yang lainnya kebingungan Arata tiba-tiba terdiam begitu.

"... syukurlah itu hanya mimpi."

"Mimpi?" ucap Aoi, diikuti Hajime.

"Arata, mimpi apa itu?"

Sang empu nama mengangkat wajah, terlihat jelas beberapa tetes air mata keluar dari mata sendunya. Kemudian menjawab.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya mimpi buruk. Tapi beruntung itu hanya mimpi." lalu kembali menunduk.

Semua kecuali Arata saling bertatapan, berusaha mencari arti perkataan sang april. Baru saja Haru ingin mengelurkan sebuah kata, Arata dengan air mata yang telah terhapus berdiri tegak dan berkacak pinggang. Dengan tangan kanan teracung keatas ia berseru.

"Yosh! Hari ini adalah hari untukku! Harus aku nikmati. Iyakan Aoi?"

Sang personifikasi bulan mei terlalu kaget untuk bisa menerima kecepatan perubahan teman masa kecilnya ini. Namun pada akhirnya ia hanya memberikan senyuman.

"Iya, hari ini hari spesialnya Arata. Harus dinikmati, ya."

"Yosh~, semuanya, ayo kita ulang lagi. Mulai dari ucapan selamatnya... satu, dua, tiga!"

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARATA!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : gomennasai...

ini gara segala macam berita di TL yg heboh Hosoyan lg hiatus karena tenggorokannya sakit,, terus pada ngomongin Arata juga sakit dan ngerayain ultah di RS,, kan aku jadi buat beginian... :"))

tapi yah,, ending agak aku ubah... awalnya pengen buat setting Arata sakit dan seluruh member Gravi dan Procela dateng ngejenguk,, tapi kalo pake setting itu aku takut kepanjangan dan gak sempet buat...

dan serius aku aja ngebut ngerjain ini. untung masih sempet dan jadi... walau aku ngerasa ini alurnya agak kecepetan, tapi yah well...

 **OK! Happy Birthday for Uduki Arata and hope you get well soon Yoshimasa Hosoya ^^**

—any review?


End file.
